Structural oscillations in wind turbines caused e.g. by the wind may be damped actively by generating counteracting oscillations. Such counteracting oscillations may be generated by inducing variations in the shaft torque, e.g. by varying a power or torque set-point for the generator of the wind turbine. The variations may be generated by a damping controller.
In order to improve performance of the wind turbine there is a need to improve control of damping controllers.